The present invention relates to a player for magnetic tape recordings of the slot-in system (hereinafter referred to as the tape player), such as car stereophonic players capable of selecting any musical performance recorded in the tape.
In the conventional tape player of such a type, a head is mounted on the body of the player. In operation, a cartridge is inserted into the player in a horizontal state and then elevated vertically to a position where the head contacts the tape for detecting non-recorded areas between musical performances. Thus, it is required to advance the head to the playback position through a position which permits the selection of musical performances, thus rendering the player mechanism complicated.